warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gorsestar
Where is the citation that he is a thin gray tabby? ♥Snowstorm♥ [[User talk:SnowStorm|'Happy']] [[User talk:SnowStorm|'Mot']][[User talk:SnowStorm|'her's']]' Day!' 22:06, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Secrets of the Clans. Hang on, I'll get it real quick [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'The evening star is shining bright']] 22:39, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh, it's already there, Snowy [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'The evening star is shining bright']] 22:44, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Gorsefur Should he be called Gorsefur? Because it was stated that Graywing's time didn't use 'star. Unless, Gorsestar came after Graywing. The leaders back then only chose their kin right? So Wind could have chosen his (suspected) son, Graywing and Graywing chose his mother. --- (Orangelight 01:41, July 2, 2010 (UTC)) He's the second leader, so yes, he should be Gorsefur, and Owlstar should be Owleyes. I assume they were changed after the tradition was made, just like in Secrets of the Clans with original leaders having star in their names. --Gοlδεnpαω Tensou! 02:08, July 2, 2010 (UTC) So I noticed that Graywing and GorseSTAR are mentioned in the same book. The Erins are smart. =D Now it could be a different Gorsestar, but I doubt that.(Orangelight (talk) 01:45, July 6, 2010 (UTC)) I think both Gorsestar and Owleyes were mentioned as Gorsestar and Owlstar, though Night Fall 01:46, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I believe they are still metioned as 'star as well. The Erins have messed with us (Or at least, me) by creating Graywing. GAH! =( (Orangelight (talk) 01:54, July 6, 2010 (UTC)) I asked Vicky on Facebook. Hopefully she'll be able to give us an answer. :) --Gοlδεnρεlτ Tensou! 03:37, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Why doesn't it list his descendants?[[User:Cardinalfire1234 |'Cardinal']][[User Talk:Cardinalfire1234 |'fire']][[User Talk:Cardinalfire1234 | My fluffy yellow cake!]] :What do you mean? It does. 01:30, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :It doesn't list them in the charcat, unlike Wind. Should they be listed there? 01:38, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think so. I'm pretty sure immediate family should be there only. 01:40, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :Just a quick question. Do we even know if they had any kits with Wind? Sunleaf+Pinewhisker 06:58, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ::We know they were mates, but, we don't know how many kits they had. They needed to have at least one, since Crowfeather and Ashfoot are her direct descendants. 07:05, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Oooh! Duh! *Smacks head!* Thanks! Sunleaf+Pinewhisker 07:06, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Current: Windclan? If his current is windclan like the article says, then he would still be alive. And pretty sure he's not alive. I think we should put current: unknown instead. :Nope, that's not how we operate here. WindClan is his most recent residence that we have a citation for, so it stays as WindClan. :He's not confirmed StarClan yet?!!!—by The Great Pulty; posted at 00:08, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Mistake Should this be added into the Trivia/Mistakes section?: In Battles of the Clans, it is shown that WindClan and ShadowClan had a battle because the Thunderpath had not been built yet, but that is shown on the Dawn of the Clans map.